Ron's Summer
by IloveSeanB
Summary: This story is about what happened to Ron the summer before third year started. He makes some important discoveries about the people around him!
1. The Day Trip

Just a note: all characters and names and places and things belong to J.K. Rowling. (Duh..) but anyways, I'm open to constructive criticism, and nice little review things. Thanks!  
  
Ron was laid across his bed at his room on the Burrow on a particularly dull summer day. On his wall, he watched the Chudley Channons Quidditch team members fly past on his orange poster.  
  
He lowered his eyes to the pictures sitting on his dresser. His best friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter grinned up at him. Those pictures were probably the only stationary pictures in the house, because both came from Muggle homes during the summer. Nonetheless, he sincerely appreciated the letters that had come with the pictures all during the summer. A whole two months without his best friends could get really boring, no matter how many brothers and sisters you had.  
  
Suddenly, someone knocked hard on his bedroom door, making Ron jump. Before he could answer, though, Fred and George stormed right in.  
  
"Oh Ronnie? What are you doing all cooped up in here by yourself?" George asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Why?' Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well... we want you to help us convince Mum—"Fred started.  
  
"You being her favorite and all—"George interrupted.  
  
"To let us go to Diagon Alley for the day. There's a few, erm—"  
  
"Errands we need to run." George finished with a big smile.  
  
"Errands, eh? Well, I want to go too!" Ron said firmly.  
  
Fred and George exchanged disapproving looks.  
  
"Well... if you'll leave us alone!" Fred said grudgingly.  
  
"Don't be trying to follow us around or anything!" George leaned against the door frame. "Well, then? We haven't got all day, you know."  
  
Ron rolled off his bed and followed George and Fred. He seriously doubted that his mother was going to agree with their idea, but he figured it was worth a try.  
  
The group walked downstairs into the kitchen where their mother was sitting at the kitchen table reading mail.  
  
"Oy, Mum! You're looking gorgeous today." Fred waltzed over with an innocent smile on his face.  
  
"Smashing, actually! Do you need any help with, er, lunch?" George joined his brother at the kitchen table.  
  
"Mmmm hmmm, just come right out and say it, then! What is it you're after today?" she asked briskly, clearing away the opened mail with a flick of her wand. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair.  
  
Fred gave Ron a meaningful look and George cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, Mum, we were thinking..." Ron began.  
  
"Ah now, there's a surprise!" Ginny, the youngest of the Weasly's, said cheerily as she bounced down the stairs.  
  
"ANY how, we were thinking, about how we need a little change of scenery—a break away from the house." Ron smiled sweetly.  
  
"I want to go!" Ginny said instantly.  
  
"I'm sure you do, Ginny." Fred said quickly, striding across the room and clamping a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Anyhow, Mum." George said quickly, trying to distract her attention away from Ginny and Fred.  
  
"So we were just saying how nice it would be to spend the day at Diagon Alley. You know, do a little shopping." George continued.  
  
"Shopping, eh?" Mrs. Weasly snorted.  
  
"Eh, browsing..." Ron stared hopefully at her.  
  
Across the room, Ginny was wriggling and struggling against Fred. She began elbowing him in the ribs in hopes of being let go.  
  
"So? How 'bout it?" George questioned eagerly.  
  
"By yourselves?" asked Mrs. Weasly, looking scandalized.  
  
"Of course not! We'll have...er, Ron, and, er...—"  
  
"GINNY!" She yelped, having succesfully bitted Fred hard enough for him to move his hand away from her mouth.  
  
Mrs. Weasly jerked her head in Ginny and Fred's direction and finally noticed the pair.  
  
They straightened, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with their heads together and charming grins on their faces.  
  
"Of course Ginny! Why, I love my darling, sweet, beautiful little sister!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
As soon as their mother had turned her head, though, Ginny began stomping on his feet.  
  
"Well..." she faltered. "I... I don't see why you can't go, as long as you be SUPER careful! And take Ginny! And stick together, PLEASE! Maybe I should go get Percy, make him go as well..."  
  
"Oh, Mum! We can handle ourselves, promise! I'm—we're—fifteen, for Merlin's sake! We'll be careful! Besides, he's really busy, studying, er, and doing all kinds of PERCY things." George said desperately.  
  
"Super busy, Mum!" Ginny piped up.  
  
"Alright, well, heres a bit of money, in case you run into a spot of trouble. BUT, I'm giving it to nice, trustworthy Ginny to hold, okay? –Don't give me that look, Fred!— And, I'll be coming to pick you up—Yes George, in PUBLIC— at, let's see... four o'clock, okay? Just where you arrive at." Mrs. Weasly finished. Ginny jumped up and down excitedly and dashed up the stairs to get ready.  
  
"Hurry up, Ginny! We're not waiting all day!" George bellowed up the steps.  
  
"We love her, Mum, honestly we do!" Fred added quickly.  
  
"Well, here, boys, have a quick lunch here before you go." Said Mrs. Weasly with a sigh.  
  
After a few sandwiches, the group decided they were ready to begin their daytrip.  
  
"You go first, Ron dear," said Mrs. Weasly fondly, "to be there when Ginny arrives."  
  
Ron stepped up to the fireplace, taking a pinch of Floo Powder. He took a deep breath and threw the powder into the fire.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" he exclaimed, and stepped into fireplace. And then, he was on his way. 


	2. A Discovery, a Friend, and Chocolate

Thanks so much to airhead14 and to CountessKathleen for reviewing!  
Sorry about this chapter... I've rewritten it about three times and  
just realized that the Three Broomsticks isnt in Diagon Alley lol...  
well anyway, review! Review! Review! Or should I say, constructive  
criticism! Also: all characters and names and things belong to J.K.  
Rowling!  
  
*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*  
  
Ron finally came to a stop in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Oof!" he muttered, landing hard. He stood up and ran a hand  
through his red hair. Ron leaned against a railing to wait for Ginny  
and the others. As he waited, he looked around at the wizards and  
witches milling around Diagon Alley's streets and shops.  
  
He watched the back of a girl disappear into Flourish and  
Blotts. 'That looks like...' but he didn't have time to finish his  
thoughts. Ginny had arrived, and she thumped him on the shoulder,  
laughing.  
  
"You shoulda heard Mum, telling Fred and George off! Right  
after you had gone, Mum spotted this paper, poking out the back of  
Fred's pocket. She asked him what it was about, but he couldn't hide  
it quick enough and she got a look at it. It was this inventory-list  
thingy, and Mum reckons they had invented those things that were  
listed! Them! Inventing things!" Ginny leaned against the railing,  
laughing some more. "She was still yelling at them when I left... I'll  
be surprised if they turn up..."  
  
But George did show up a minute later, and Fred came a bit  
after that.  
  
"Can't believe that..." Fred muttered, looking cross,. "Anyway, we've  
still got our errands to run, so you little children just stay out of  
trouble while we run along. Meet us back right here at four and DON'T  
be late." He instructed.  
  
"Right then. See you in a bit!" George added, looking a little more  
cheerful than Fred, and the two walked off.  
  
"Well?" Ginny said expectantly, looking up at Ron.  
  
"Well?" said Ron with a grin. "Let's go to Flourish and Blotts, eh?  
Have a look around." he said, suddenly remembering who he had seen  
enter the shop a few moments earlier.  
  
"Okay!" Ginny replied brightly. Ron supposed that she was more excited  
about being off on her own for a few hours than actually doing  
anything in particular.  
  
They walked along the street, which wasn't very crowded because it was  
just a random summer day.  
  
They went through the door and were instantly greeted by a cheerful-  
looking wizard.  
  
"Give him a few weeks, Ginny, and I bet you that smile will be wiped  
right off his face..." Ron snickered, thinking of how crowded the shop  
could get during the last few days before school started.  
  
"Is second year hard, Ron?" Ginny asked nervously, glancing up at a  
book called 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Two'.  
  
"Nah, not really, Ginny, as long as you don't go nosing around in any  
diaries." Ron teased. Ginny's face turned bright red, and she ducked  
behind a display of "Hexes for Your Exes".  
  
"Hermione! Hello! What are you doing here?" Ginny's voice was carried  
over to where Ron was standing.  
  
"What, can't a person wander around a bit?" Hermione said, mock-  
accusingly.  
  
"Oh, sorry, that came out all wrong..." Ginny stammered.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, I was just joking... are your brothers  
here?" Hermione continued. Ron turned a corner and spotted them. "Oh,  
hello Ron!" Hermione said brightly.  
  
"George and Fred are here somewhere, I reckon somewhere they're not  
supposed to be." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, dear, wont you introduce me to your lovely friends?" an  
eager looking witch, who looked only about twenty, had come bouncing  
down the aisle.  
  
"Of course, Lucy!" Hermione greeted the woman. "This is Ron and Ginny  
Weasly, two of my friends from school. Ron, Ginny, this is my, er,  
nanny. She's come along with me so I could pick up a few new  
spellbooks to study." Hermione motioned to the stack of boring-looking  
books in her arms.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Ginny said politely to the blonde-haired woman.  
Ginny was practically beaming. Ron supposed it was because Hermione  
had refered to her as a friend.  
  
"We were just about to go and get some ice-cream... want to join us?"  
Hermione said after a slightly akward moment of silence.  
  
Ginny glanced at Ron hopefully.  
  
"Uh..." he faultered uncertainly.  
  
"Oh, I insist!" said Lucy light-heartidly. "My treat!" she grinned  
down at the trio.  
  
Ron hated the thought of having someone else buying his family yet  
another thing they couldn't afford. But, it meant that he would have  
at least a half-hour with a friend he hadnt seen in a month...  
  
"Okay then." He agreed finally. After Hermione paid for her books, the  
four headed across the street. Ron held the door for the three once  
they had crossed the cobblestone street. Each of the ladies had smiled  
and thanked him in turn, which made Ron's face glow red.  
  
A man behind a counter called loudly out to Lucy as soon as she walked  
over.  
  
"What'll it be?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Four, uh, chocolate ice-cream cones." Lucy ordered for them, which  
was perfectly fine with Ron.  
  
"How's your summer been, Ron?" Hermione asked brightly as they waited.  
  
"Actually, rather boring... but something's bound to happen once we  
get to school." He smiled, remembering all the things he and his  
friends had been through the previous two years.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Er, Ginny? Do you mind helping me with these?" Lucy called from the  
counter.  
  
"How's your summer going?" Ron asked, leaning against a table.  
  
"Really good! We went to visit some of Lucy's family in France for a  
week. It was very interesting."  
  
"Well, this is the furthest from home I've been all summer." Ron  
shrugged, wondering why he'd never heard of Lucy before.  
  
"Have you heard from Harry lately? I suppose he's really bored."  
Hermione said, suddenly changing the subject.  
  
"Here you go!" Ginny said, suddenly popping up with the ice-cream in  
her hands.  
  
"Want to sit down for a bit?" Lucy suggested, motioning to the table  
behind Ron.  
  
"Oh, uh, sure..." Ron muttered. He didn't know why being around  
Hermione and her nanny made him so nervous, but he didn't like the  
feeling.  
  
When the last drop of chocolate had disappeared, the group  
walked outside.  
  
"Thank you, Lucy!" Ginny said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, thanks..." he added quickly.  
  
"Well, Hermione, I think we better get going so we won't be  
late for tea with your mother..." Lucy reminded Hermione of this as  
the group walked onto the cobblestone.  
  
"Well, I had a nice time, er... time talking, Ron. Bye, Ginny!  
See you in a few weeks!" Hermione waved good-bye as she and Lucy  
turned in the opposite direction and walked away.  
  
"Why are you looking at her like that?" Ginny stared at Ron  
with an odd expression on her face.  
  
"L..like what?" he muttered. Ron could feel his ears burning.  
  
"Like you've just heard that Quality Quidditch Supplies are  
giving away free broomsticks." Said a very familiar voice behind Ron.  
  
Ron whirled around to see his brothers standing together,  
laughing.  
  
"Bye, Hermione!" Fred mimicked in a high-pitched, love-struck  
voice.  
  
"Oh come on, he didn't say it like that!" Ginny glared, but  
Ron could tell she was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Come on, loverboy. We better get on down he road before Mum  
shows up." George snickered.  
  
"So, what WAS it that Mum's confisticated? If you were on  
Knockturn Alley, she'll go beserk." Ron said meanly, changing the  
subject.  
  
"Oh come on, we're not that thick! Mum'd know in an instant if  
we went wandering off down there." George snorted.  
  
"At any rate, that's none of your business." Fred added.  
  
"Look! There's Mum!" Ginny pointed abruptly.  
  
"Good. We can go." Ron muttered. There was a letter that  
needed to be written to a certain best friend.  
Top of Form | | |  
  
Bottom of Form 


	3. Letters, Dinner, and Surprises

Thanks to airhead14 for reviewing! I'm gonna try to keep updating, but my cousin has my 3rd book and I cant do much until I get everything straight lol...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places!  
  
*...*~...*~...~*~...~*...~*...*  
  
Dear Harry,  
I think I've fallen in love with Hermione. That, or I'm madly in love with her 20 year old nanny. From, Ron  
  
Somehow this letter didn't seem quite right to Ron. He was locked up in his room, trying to ignore clanking pipes and chains from above his room and write an extremely confusing letter all at the same time. It wasn't working.  
  
Ron had just returned from his trip to Diagon Alley. Ginny was away downstairs, chatting excitedly about Hermione and Lucy. Fred and George had come in the Burrow and proceeded to march straight up to their rooms. Ron followed a few minutes later, having put on a cheerful front and exclaimed how much fun the trip had been.  
  
Ron stared down at the letter he had just written, and then promptly crumpled the parchment in to a ball and threw it over his shoulder.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How's your summer going? Mine's super... boring. Except for today, because I went and had ice-cream with Hermione and her beautiful nanny. Sincerely, Ron  
  
Although this was exactly what Ron was thinking, the words didn't seem quite right on paper. Maybe he was all wrong about this. Maybe he didn't like Hermione OR Lucy. Maybe blondes just made him nervous.  
  
"Maybe you should stop talking to yourself." Yet another Weasly stood in Ron's doorway.  
  
"What do you WANT, Percy?" Ron asked crossly. He quickly shuffled the stack of parchment so that the crazy letter was on the bottom.  
  
"Well, I heard you muttering when I was coming up the stairs—sounds to me like you'd WANT help. Having girl trouble, Ron?" Percy grinned.  
  
"NO I'm NOT, and I'd appreciate if you'd NOT tell Mum or Dad that." Ron said hotly.  
  
"Fine! Fine, just thought you'd want some advice... I've got work to do anyway..." Percy stuck his nose in the air and stalked away.  
  
Ron, however, threw himself across his bed with a sigh. He couldn't imagine ever taking any kind of advice from Percy. Although, there was that one time last year, when Ginny had stumbled across Percy and his girlfriend kissing... but the very thought of Percy kissing anyone made him laugh out loud.  
  
"Ron! Come down stairs THIS INSTANT!" Ginny yelled from the end of the hallway by the stairs.  
  
Ron shook his head and yelled back, "Coming!" a little less enthusiastically.  
  
Ron left his room and shuffled down the hall. He walked slowly down the stairs, noticing his family getting ready for dinner.  
  
"There you are, Ron! Are you ready for supper yet?" Mrs. Weasly bustled around the kitchen, putting potatoes to peeling themselves and water boiling on the stove.  
  
"Hurry now, lets get everything all ready for when your father gets home..." Mrs. Weasly said earnestly, setting dishes on the tabletop.  
  
"What's up, Mum?" George asked, grabbing cutlery from a drawer.  
  
"Well, he's got a bit of surprise for you all..." Mrs. Weasly face practicaly shone with excitement.  
  
Suddenly, the front door creaked open.  
  
"Dad! Dad!" Fred threw himself over the couch, as if it would take longer to walk around it. "Mum's said you've got something to tell us..."  
  
Mr. Weasly set down a briefcase and walked into the kitchen. "Well, I want to wait until dinner..." he said slowly.  
  
The Weasly children jumped into their chairs around the table, staring expectantly at their father.  
  
Mrs. Weasly finally sat down as well, and helped the kids fill up their plates. Nobody ate, however, but instead sat with excited expressions on their freckled faces.  
  
"Well, I've won a little contest... the annual 'Daily Prophet' Grand Prize Galleon Draw to be exact!" Mr. Weasly said, with a triumphant grin on his face. This had no effect on any one of the children, except for...  
  
"Dad! That's spiffing!" Percy yelped.  
  
"Er, whats that?" asked Ginny finally.  
  
"It's a seven hundred galleon prize!" Mrs. Weasly couldn't contain herself any longer.  
  
This had a major effect on the remaining children.  
  
"WHAT? That's excellent!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Spiffing!" Fred smirked.  
  
"That's not all! We're going to Egypt to spend a month with Bill." Mr. Weasly leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Cool!" Ron and Ginny chorused. A certain, mischievous glance flickered between Fred and George.  
  
"Go get ready, because we're going to be leaving by the end of the week—I've just got to get my vacation days approved at the office!" Mr. Weasly beamed.  
  
The summer was certainly looking up.  
  
*...*~...*~...~*~...~*...~*...*  
  
yeah, I know its not very long or anything, but its all I can do right now since I've got school and stuff again this week! :P 


	4. A Letter and the FellyTone

Yep, I got my book back! lol, I'm glad at least ONE person is reading this... thanks airhead14!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner, Ron had run straight up to his room to start packing. What had he said, just today, to Hermione about his summer? That he hadn't been further than Diagon Alley. Well, that sure was about to change. He dragged a luggage bag from his closet.  
  
It suddenly occurred to Ron that he now had a reason to write to Hermione. Something in his stomach fluttered as he reached for the paper he had discarded on the floor before dinner.  
  
Dear Hermione, I know I've just seen you today, but at dinner today I got some really cool news. Dad's won some sort of contest at work or something, and now we're going to Egypt to visit Bill! So much for not going past Diagon Alley this summer! Bye, Ron  
  
Ron had hesitated on the ending. Should he write "Love," or "Love from," or simply "Your friend,"? He had finally decided on just plain "Bye,". He HAD decided that he didn't like Hermione, right?  
  
Ron left in a hurry, bouncing down the hallway and barely noticing the warnings from the pictures hanging on the wall.  
  
"Slow down, big boy!" a very agitated, third cousin of Ron's shouted behind him.  
  
"You're going to trip, fall down, and break your neck!" His grandmother warned a couple frames down.  
  
"Mum!" Ron called. "Mum, can I borrow the owl? I need to write a letter!" he entered his parents bedroom.  
  
"Sure, Errol's in the cage." Mrs. Weasly was sitting on her bed, folding socks.  
  
Ron took Errol back to his room and attached the letter to his leg.  
  
"Take it to Hermione!" he said cheerfully. But then he thought, 'I should tell Harry! I wish he could go...'  
  
And then it hit him. He didn't have to WRITE a letter to Harry about Egypt. He could just use the er, celly-tone, or uh, the felly-tone, whatever it was called...  
  
So that's how he found himself running down the hallway to his parent's room again.  
  
"DAD! Can I—" he glanced around, making sure that his mother was not in the room. "Can I use the er, felly-tone and call Harry? To tell him about, you know, Egypt and all..." Ron trailed off, looking hopefully at his father.  
  
"Well, sure, I guess... I've never actually used one of those, but as I far as I understand it, all you do is press those little buttons—Harry told you which ones to press, I imagine?—then just talk into the the little handle, and he hears it all the way on Privet Drive! Just talk loudly and clearly, and I'm sure you'll be able to tell him all about the trip, Ron." Mr. Weasly beamed, handing him the small contraption on which he was apparently able to carry on a conversation with a person miles away.  
  
"Thanks, Dad!" Ron grinned, and dashed back to his room with the delly-crone in his arms.  
  
Excitedly, Ron carefully pressed each number in the set that Harry had given him. Then, he pressed the handle to his ear, and listened. He gave a start as a faint ringing poured through the handle.  
  
Finally, he heard a voice on the receiving end.  
  
"Vernon Dursley speaking." Ron's eyes widened as he heard the voice, which seemed so far away.  
  
"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I—WANT—TO—TALK—TO—HARRY—POTTER!" Ron yelled. He wanted to make sure that Harry's uncle could hear him clearly.  
  
"WHO IS THIS?" Vernon Dursley yelled back. Ron wondered why Muggles had made such a hard invention to talk to one another on. It may be convient enough just to dial up a number, but it sure was hard to talk to the other person.  
  
"RON—WEASLY!" Ron yelled. He was surprised his parents hadn't come to check on him with all the noise he was creating. And then, a resounding boom occurred across the hall in the twin's bedrooms and Ron realized why nobody got on to him.  
  
"I'M—A—FRIEND—OF—HARRY'S—FROM—SCHOOL—" Ron yelled. He wondered why Vernon Dursley just didn't hand over the found to Harry.  
  
"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!" Mr. Durlsey yelled, which baffled Ron. He knew that Mr. Dursley MUST be lying, but Ron had no idea why.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY!" He was getting hysterical now. Then it hit Ron—maybe he shouldn't of mentioned the school. Harry once mentioned about how just the mere hint of anything magical turned his aunt and uncle a little, well, nutty.  
  
Ron pressed the button on the reciever marked "off" and he couldn't hear the hysterical Dursley anymore.  
  
A little bit confused, Ron dragged the phone back to his parents room.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Mr. Weasly wanted to know as soon as Roon walked in.  
  
"I think...I think I did something wrong. Mr. Dursley sounded really angry when I turned off the thingy. All I did was sat that I wanted to talked to Harry, and I was a friend from school..."he trailed off.  
  
"I guess you ought not of said anything about Hogwarts. As I understand it, his aunt and uncle don't take to kindly to do with us...but how did it sound? What was it like?" Ron's dad asked earnestly.  
  
"It was really odd! I could barely hear him and I had to yell REALLY loud." Ron grinned, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Well, I'll ask around my division at work about it... but I'm glad you tried...have you started packing yet?" Mr. Weasly said, suddenly reminding Ron of his abandoned bag.  
  
"Thanks dad!" Ron said over his shoulder, taking off down the hall again.  
  
Egypt... Ron couldn't wait! 


	5. Dark Corners

SORRY! Sorry I haven't updated in like, five years. The reason is because (j/k Kathryn!) I HATE SCHOOL! But its almost over!!! Four more days!

* * *

"Ron?" an anxious face appeared around a shelf in Flourish and Blotts.

"Oh, hello Hermione…" Ron jumped slightly, nearly dropping his stack of schoolbooks.

"Can we talk a minute?" she asked apprehensively.

"Er, sure. What about?" Ron asked blankly as she pulled him into an unoccupied corner of the store.

"Well, um, to be entirely truthful, I've been thinking about you lately." Hermione seemed extremely nervous.

"Really?" Ron asked brightly. "Hermione, I think about you a lot, too. You're, uh, such a great friend!" Ron suddenly became a little nervous, too.

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, that's the problem, you see. I don't want to be… just friends. I think… I think you're a very special person, Ron." Hermione reached out, and set his books aside. Then, she took his hands in hers and stared into his eyes.

"Ron?" Hermione said breathlessly, leaning forward.

"Yeah?" Ron said, staring down at her relaxed face.

"Let's not tell Harry, okay? He might… get jealous." Hermione leaned in even further, so that their noses were nearly touching. Ron didn't even register the thought… didn't say anything…didn't think about anything…except about what was about to happen…

Ron noticed, though, how Hermione was on her tiptoes to reach Ron's face. And how it seemed as if they were not in a crowded bookstore at all, but a secluded place all by themselves.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered again. He rather wished she'd stop talking.

"Yeah?" he whispered anyway.

"It's time to wake up!" Hermione took a step back, her old bossy tone coming back.

"What?" he exclaimed. That was not what he expected.

Someone was shaking him gently, and a sudden light flooded into the once-dark corner of the store.

Ron opened his eyes.

"Ronnie, darling, its time to get up!" Mrs. Weasly beamed down at him. Instantly, Ron felt a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He shut his eyes, trying to force the dream to come back. But, the only thing that happened was that Mrs. Weasly gave him another shake.

"Ron, I'm serious! Get up now or were not bringing you to Egypt with us." she threatened. Ron's eyes snapped opened, and he threw back the covers with the same dismal feeling he had had when he woke up.

Why did he feel like this? He was about to go to a different country! On vacation!

"Now, here, put on these clothes, and I'll take your bag downstairs. Come down when you're done!" Mrs. Weasly beamed at him and left the room.

He tried not to think about the dream while he pulled off his shirt. He tried not to think about the dream as he pulled on his jeans. He tried not to think about Hermione as he ran a comb through his fiery hair. It didn't work.


	6. Sleep and Letters

Here's the next chapter! Yay for weekends! ( Sorry so short!)

* * *

After the Weasly's had their breakfast, they were ready to leave. Well, almost. 

"Can we go _yet_?" Ginny demanded. She was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Not yet... we have to wait for your father." Mrs. Weasly said. Mr. Weasly had Disappearated with several bags of luggage.

"How about now?" she squeaked, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"NO, Ginny, now go that way, sit down somewhere or something..." Mrs. Weasly bustled around, making sure that everything was in order before they left.

"Now?" Ginny piped up about, oh, two seconds later. Just then, the arm marked 'Mr. Weasly' clicked to 'Home'.

"Now, Ginny. Get ready. Now, we can go." Mrs. Weasly smiled.

At the exact moment Ron Weasly was preparing to leave the Burrow, Hermione Granger was rolling over in her sleep. She was having a very peculiar dream. 

Suddenly, Hermione awoke with a start. Something was tap-taping at her window. It was Hedwig, Harry Potter's owl, and she had a letter attached to her leg. She barely processed Harry's words as her eyes flew over the page. She absently petted Hedwig, then grabbed some parchment to write a letter of her own.  
  
Dear Harry,

How's your summer been? Mine's good... I ran into Ron and Ginny the other day  
in Diagon Alley. Speaking of Ron, I just had a very odd dream about him last night. It's probably nothing... It's horribly boring around her without  
you both! Well, have a good summer. Write me if you need anything!  
3 from,  
Hermione  
  
Hermione didn't know why she didn't explain her dream. It was just—weird! Too weird to be thinking like that about her best guy friends. Harry wouldn't care about her silly, nonsense dream, anyway. Quickly, she straightened up as she tied the letter onto Hedwig, gave her a final pat, and set her out the window. Then, Hermione returned to her bed.  
  
Harry stretched out his legs, and threw his schoolbook across his bed. He was waiting for a response from Hermione. But, maybe it was too early in the morning. Hermione was probably still sleeping. After all, it was only 8:30.

Harry could barely remember the question he'd asked her. He was just so—bored! Too much schoolwork, too much Dudley, too much being closed up in his room, too much Privet Drive. He just wanted some friendly communication.

Finally, Hedwig was back. But, as Harry reed her letter, he could tell she much not have been fully awake. A dream? About Ron? He hoped they werent getting to be... more than friends. That would be too weird right now.


	7. RunDown Buildings and French Girls

This chapter's a little better than the last one.. I hope y'all like it! :) Btw, thanks for the reviews!  
  
The Weasly's were finally in Egypt. They ended up on a brightly lit street, amongst a crowd of people milling around.

"Right then, just this way..." Mr. Weasly was leading them down a dingy, seemingly deserted alley way."Where are we going, Dad?" asked George, looking perplexed."This is where we're going to stay. Its like a Muggle hotel, but much, much better." Mr. Weasly explained. They finally came to a stop beside a run-down, itsy-bitsy house. Even though the Weasly siblings all knew not to judge things on outside appearances, they were still a little wary. Percy straightened his glasses, Fred and George nudged each other, Ginny leaned against her mother, and Ron glared at the ramshackle building.  
  
Mrs. Weasly led the way, lugging a heavy bag up the crumbling porch steps and through the slim doorway. And even though Ron expected the inside to be totally different, he was still taken aback.The inside of the hotel was huge, like something that Ron expected to be seen at Hogwarts. There were glittering floors, immense pillars sticking up from the floor and touching the ceiling, big, plush chairs next to a huge fireplace, and skylight windows that let in tons of streaming light. At the front desk sat a skinny, balding man."May I help you?" he squeaked. Fred and George had to duck behind a pillar, they were laughing so hard.While Mr. Weasly checked in with the desk clerk, Ginny skipped over to the fireplace chairs. Ron followed a little quieter. He was excited, but not enough to make him skip over."Oh! Hello..." Ginny said in surprise. When Ron reached Ginny, he was also very surprised.A girl sat in one of the chairs facing the fireplace. Ron realized why he hadn't seen her when they had arrived—she was very tiny compared to the huge chair. She looked about Ron's age, but she might not have been as tall. She had long, dark shiny hair and round, dark eyes. She also was very pretty, and Ron hoped that Ginny hadn't noticed his wide-eyed stare."Hello... I'm Monica. Monica Marount." She smiled at the both of them, and waited for Ginny and Ron to introduce themselves."Hi! I'm Ginny, and this is my brother Ron. And my twin brothers Fred and George are over there, and I have another older brother Percy. We're here to visit my brother Bill." Ginny said all of this very cheerfully."That's nice. I'm here on vacation, too. I'm here with my parents, my older sister and my cousin. There in our room, though." Monica smiled her bright smile again."Ginny! Ron! Time to head up to the room!" Mrs. Weasly called loudly from across the room."Well, see you later, I suppose!" Monica smiled and gave Ron a little wave before Ginny tugged him away."She seemed nice." Ginny chattered as they walked over."Yeah. Real nice!" Ron grinned. Ron suddenly realized that he had not thought of Hermione in hours."Who was that?" Fred whispered as they grabbed their bags from the lobby area by the desk."Monica Marount. I think she's French. Hey—she mentioned she was here with an older sister and cousin. Maybe they're 15, too." Ron suggested, and Fred brightened up. Just then, George nudged Ron in the ribs."Did you say we should meet up later, then?" he laughed."Okay, kids, now this is what Muggles call an eletator. Er, make that, elegator. Okay, whatever it is, this is like that." Mr. Weasly ushered the family into the wizard elevator, and Mr. Weasly pressed a flashing panel of buttons. Suddenly, the rectangular box they were standing in jerked upwards. Through the see-through glass, Ron could see the dark Monica Marount disappearing as the family rose higher and higher. 


	8. Rules, Soap, and More French Girls

okay... heres the next chapter! thanks for the reviews, Kathryn! u seem to be my only reader! :)

* * *

The Weasly's stepped off the elevator, and crossed the hallway.

"Alright, it looks like we're in rooms 203, 204, and 205. Your father and I will be in room 203, Ginny will be in 204, and Fred, George, Percy, and Ron will be in room 205 across the hall. Tomorrow we'll meet up with Bill, and go see some lovely pyramids and stuff." Mrs. Weasly smiled big, and handed out keys to the rooms."Don't forget, we're meeting for dinner at 6:30 at the restaurant downstairs. Until then, don't leave this hotel without your mother or me with you. And George! Fred! ABSOLUTELY no selling things, knocking on peoples doors, bothering strangers, setting off fireworks, or otherwise being plain out destructive. I'm serious, you two!" The twins saluted seriously, and then ducked into their room.

Ginny was positively beaming at the thought of her own room.

Ron walked into their room and grinned. There was four queen-size beds scattered across the room, and two huge bathrooms tucked into corners. There was also numerous closets, dressers, and chairs."Bloody brilliant!" George exclaimed."Too bad Dad made up all those rules, though." Fred wrinkled his nose as he threw himself across a bed."When has that ever stopped you before?" Percy demanded. He stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips."Good point, Perce, but cant people change? You have to believe in people." George said, looking hurt as he sat down in a chair and threw his legs of one arm."That hit me right here, Percy." Fred sniffled, holding a hand over his heart."I am serious! This is the first family vacation we have taken in a long, long time, and you'd better not spoil it by acting out!" Percy warned."Us? Act out?" George looked stricken. Ron laughed into his pillow."That's right! And because I am the oldest, that puts me in charge over you three. That means, in bed directly after dinner each night. No wandering around after that. No wandering around before breakfast in the morning. Or after, for that matter." Percy finished with a smug luck on his face."You can't do that!" Ron was the first to protest. Taking away his free time meant no more talking with Monica."Oh, sure he can. Whatever. I mean, Percy is the oldest." George said simply, and Fred gave Ron a meaningful look behind George's back. Finally, Ron got it. Fred and George just simply did not follow the rules. Percy wasn't going to stop them now.

And Ron was right. Fred and George became the perfect sons, offering to run all sorts of errands for their parents.

  
"Mum, want me to run down to the front desk and pick up that extra key for Ginny?" George piped up after his bag was neatly tucked away.

"Er, sure, George, go ahead… Why don't you take Ron, too, and get some extra soap for you room?" Mrs. Weasly suggested. Ron tried hard not to laugh at the look on Percy's disappointed face."Ooh, soap! You might need some help with that, Ron. I think I need to go, too." Fred said seriously."If you insist…" Mr. Weasly looked skeptical. "Just be back in time for dinner, okay? And twins—I mean what I said before!" he warned, and the trio scurried from sight."For once, we really don't care about making trouble." Fred shook his head as they stepped into the elevator box."We're interested in the girls!" George smirked as the doors closed."And look over there… Monica Marount has friends." Ron grinned. But, even as Ron saw Monica's pretty face, something was tugging at him in the back of his mind. Something smart, who always knew what to do, something with nice curly hair and laughing eyes…"Ron? Are you alright?" Fred asked, looking doubtfully at his younger brother. Ron realized that both his brothers had left the box. Ron was still there, gazing at the floor."OH! Right, sure, just playing…" he muttered, and shuffled into the lobby.Carefully, and nonchalantly, Fred, George and Ron crossed the room and casually took a seat next to the empty fireplace.Fred and George sat, trying to look smart, and talked about absolutely nothing.In no time at all, though, three dark-haired girls had sauntered over. Ron recognized Monica as the shortest girl."Oh look, it's Ron, right?" Monica grinned."Right." Ron smiled, but he could feel his ears burning."I'm George, Ron's older, more mature brother." George smirked, leaning back in his chair."I'm Fred, the other older brother." Fred grinned."I'm Maria Marount, Monica's older, more mature sister." Maria giggled. Maria and Monica looked just alike, except that Monica was noticeably shorter."I'm Candice Morel. Monica's other older cousin." Candice also had a pretty smile. Unlike the other two, though, she had wavy, pale blonde hair.The three girls sat down in surrounding armchairs. Ron couldn't help but notice that Monica took the chair closest to Ron."So, are you from France?" George asked casually, to end the akward silence."Oui." Maria smiled again and Fred stared."What school do you go to?" Fred piped up. Ron snuck a sideways glance at Monica. She was smiling at him, and Ron could feel the heat creeping into his face." Lefèvre's School for the Magically Inclined. Or Lefèvre's for short." Maria explained."And you?" Monica seemed to be talking directly to Ron.  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Ron smiled, straightening up."Really?" Maria's eyes widened."So…how old are you lot?" Candice asked. Ron could tell that she was trying to be polite, but it just didn't seem to be in her nature to be that nice."I'm…13." Ron glanced at Fred, begging him with his eyes not to say he was really only 12. Not that a year made that much of a difference or anything, but 13 sounded so much more…teen."We're 15." Said George, glancing over at Ron. Ron knew that George wouldn't say anything, but he was probably wondering about…Hermione, maybe.Quickly, Ron shook Hermione off his mind. Here he was, sitting next to a perfectly gorgeous French girl that he had just met, and he was thinking about his old friend Hermione."Really? We're 15, too!" Candice said. She seemed to be warming up to the group."I'm 12." Monica smiled, turning a bit more shy than she was before."Er, does anyone happen to have the time?" Maria asked anxiously, and both Candice and Monica turned and glared."Its… 6:20." Candice frowned, pushing her wristwatch further up on her wrist."Well, that's too bad… we have to be at dinner, you know, do the family thing, at 6:30." George sighed, and stood up."But…we could be back here, later, like much later…" its suddenly dawned on Fred that he was not allowed out of his room after dinner."We could, too…" Candice said suddenly.Monica stared in surprise at her. Apparently, they seemed to be under the same strict rules.Maria stood up, swinging her long sheet of brown hair behind her. "How about 10:30?" she smiled, and Monica's eyes got even bigger."Sounds great! Right here, then?" Fred grinned, standing up too."Sounds good to me." Candice smiled at Fred, and Maria smiled at George, and Monica smiled at Ron. But Ron was having trouble smiling back.

The group parted, and the three brothers headed to find the restaurant.

"Did you see Candice's eyes?" Fred breathed. "Aren't they just the most amazing shade of green?""Isn't it brilliant the way Maria's hair shines in the light?" George grinned."Will you quit it for just a minute?" Ron said impatiently."What?" they both looked at him in surprise. They were obviously expecting him to say something about Monica's brilliant hair, or the way freckles splashed across her nose, or about the gold specks in her brown eyes, or…"It's about Hermione!" Ron said, looking flustered."I thought that you gave up on her…" Fred rolled his eyes as they finally spotted a sign pointing them to the dining hall."What made you think that?" Ron demanded."Don't get so defensive. But, Hermione is all the way in England, Ron. You're here, in Egypt…Africa! With these incredibly gorgeous French girls. Get over Hermione for a minute, please! Don't ruin this for us." George glowered."There you are! I thought you were never going to get here." Mrs. Weasly grinned and ushered them to the table.Maybe they were right… maybe…maybe it was time to forget Hermione for a while.

* * *

okay... hoped you liked that one! it was kinda fun to write :) i'll try and update again tomorrow! thanks for reviewing!


	9. Midnight Meetings and Fetching the Ice

Dinner was really good, but Ron could tell that George and Fred were having trouble paying attention to family conversation. It went a little something like this:  
"Fred, can I have a taste of that macaroni?" Mrs. Weasly asked cheerfully.  
"The Maria?" he asked, turning as red as the tablecloth.  
"No, the macaroni." Ron kicked Fred underneath the table.  
"Oh, right..." And:  
"Fred, how are those candied yams?" Mr. Weasly chirped.  
"Those... Candice's?" he asked blankly.  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasly exchanged knowing glances.  
"I think... I think its about time to head up to the room." They said finally.  
Fred, George, and Ron all willingly pushed back their plates and chairs.  
"Well...I guess that's all the fun and excitement we can handle for one day! We'll just be going to bed now." Fred yawned and stretched as they loaded on the glass elevator.  
"Fred... it's 8:00." Mrs. Weasly stared at them as if they had just sprouted another arm.  
"I know Mum, but we wanted to be extra refreshed and ready to hit up those pyramids tomorrow." George smiled charmingly. Ron knew that this would get at least their dad on their side.  
"They're right, Molly! Early to bed, early to rise, eh? We'll be ready to roll in no time at all tomorrow morning." Mr. Weasly reasoned.  
Well, at least they had an excuse to be in bed early.  
  
As soon as the door to the room shut, Percy rounded on them.  
"I don't care what you're up to, but you are not going to get away with it! You are not going to ruin this vacation!" he glared.  
"Um, Percy...if you'll lay off your psycho meltdown for a minute, we'll explain..." Ron yawned, pulling back the covers to his bed.  
"We're not UP to anything... in fact, we're laying DOWN to sleep..." Fred said indignantly as he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
"Well... I know you're going to try and sneak out tonight, and I'm just telling you... you WONT be getting out of this room!" Percy sniffed, throwing himself across the bed closest to the door.  
"Right... well uh, Perce... you might want to think about laying of all those candied yams, eh?" Fred snickered behind his hand at George.  
"All this excitement is getting to your head, you poor thing. You should probably lie down!" George simpered, shaking his head.  
"Can't you... Can't you just follow the rules for once in your life?" Percy sighed, but Ron could tell that he was losing hope of controlling his brothers.  
"Sure Perce, we're listening now, aren't we?" Ron asked from underneath a pile of blankets. As he said this, he was also setting the alarm on his watch.  
"Just...be good." Percy grumbled.  
"Good, as in Head Boy good?" George cracked, and Ron turned his snicker into a hacking cough.  
"Or as in Prefect good?" Fred asked, as if he were really concerned.  
"You'll never know, I suppose!" Ron burst out from his side of the room, and then nobody could hold back the laughter. Finally, Percy chucked a pillow at him, and then turned out the lights. ("Since you're all obviously so ready for sleep." Percy growled.)  
  
While Ron lay in bed, pretending to sleep, he thought hard about...some things. Hermione, for example. Hadn't it just been last week when he saw her in Diagon Alley, and got that awfully funny feeling? Yeah, but he also couldn't decide if it was Hermione's nanny or actually Hermione making him feel that way.  
And Monica... Ron had noticed her right away! After all, Ron might actually need to listen to Fred in George for once... they would be here, in Egypt, only once...  
So that's how Ron made up his mind. He wasn't even dating Hermione. So, in theory, he definitely shouldn't feel like he was cheating on her!  
"Brilliant..." he smiled, and then rolled over and vowed to get some sleep before the meeting.  
  
It seemed as if Ron had just shut his eyes when he was being shaken awake by Fred.  
"Oy, Ron, get a move on or else we're telling Monica you've gone back to England!" he hissed.  
"I just hope that Percy hasn't hexed the door or anything..." George groaned.  
"Here's an idea... open the door, Ron!" Fred said innocently.  
So Ron tugged open the door, and to his relief, did not grow any extra body parts or go into some sort of spasm.  
"Wait! Have you got a key, then? Oh, just leave them there... if we go back in there, we might wake Percy up! Just leave the door unlocked..." George shook his head and then the group prod silently into the hall.  
"Let's hurry...its already 10:27!" Ron said through a wide yawn.  
"Alright then, press the button already!" George said as they steppe onto the elevator.  
"Er, Ron... you've gotten over the little issue we discussed earlier, right?" Fred asked anxiously as the elevator descended.  
"If you mean Hermione... I have. I mean, she's not even here, right? So why should she care? We're just friends... as long as she didn't meet up with any guys at 10:30 at night at her hotel in France, I'm perfectly happy." Ron grinned as the elevator doors slid open once more.  
As the crept into the lobby, Fred gave a cheerful wave to the skinny desk clerk before they slid into the chairs before the fire. This time, the fire was actually going. Which, of course, was a good thing, because the boys had on plaid pajama bottoms and shirts that said things like 'Zonko's Joke Shop', 'I Survived Detention with Filch' and 'Be Happy—Have a Honeyduke's Bar'. And of course, flip-flops.  
Only a minute later the three girls arrived, slightly out of breath.  
The girls were all wrapped up in fuzzy bathrobes of varying colors.  
"So..." George grinned.  
"So... who were you trying to get away from?" Fred smiled at Maria.  
"Erm... my brother." Monica confessed with a small smile.  
"How old is he?" George asked quickly. He was obviously thinking about Ginny. "Ginny had better not be up at this hour." He smirked.  
"You mean your little sister? No, Jacque is 17." Maria smiled.  
"How spiffing. He'd fit right in with Percy." Fred rolled his eyes. "That's who we're escaping tonight. I think he's all uptight because he doesn't know if he's going to get Head Boy at Hogwarts." Fred rolled his eyes.  
"Sounds... completely opposite of Jacque." Monica admitted with a smile.  
"So, what sort of things do you all do? Quidditch, maybe?" George asked hopefully.  
Ron shrank back in his chair, hoping that Monica didn't turn out to be the best seeker at Lefèvre's School for the Magically Inclined or anything.  
"Quidditch?" the very mention of quidditch made Maria's eyes light up and her lean forward in her chair. "I'm a chaser!" she grinned.  
"Nice!" Fred smirked. "We're both beaters, and Ronniekins here is the...mascot." He snickered slightly. "No, only joking, he's much too focused on his schoolwork to be bothered by extra-curricular activities..." Fred said innocently.  
"If only that was true!" George laughed, leaning a little closer to Maria.  
"So... how long will you be here in Egypt?" Ron asked, hoping to draw attention to the fact that he was totally uncoordinated.  
"Until next Monday. That doesn't seem very long at all, though." Monica said with a saddened face.  
"Oh, I guess we'll just have to make the best of this time then, eh?"  
  
It was after midnight before the group finally split up. This time, the desk clerk actually waved to them before Fred or George could. The group got on the elevator together, even though Ron thought that might be a little stupid if Jacque the Jock was waiting on the other side for them. Or worse—parents.  
"Well..." said Fred once the elevator let them off at the hallway to the girl's rooms.  
"I guess this is goodnight!" George smiled.  
Ron suddenly realized that he might have to... kiss Monica. Not that he minded or anything, it was just that... he had no idea what to do! Ron guessed he'd just have to do what the twins did.  
Fred leaned in and kissed Candice on the cheek. George took Maria's hand and kissed it. That left Ron very, very confused. So finally, he kissed Monica's cheek. Well, he tried to... but then Monica turned, and, well, he landed on her lips.  
  
When the elevator doors closed, George and Fred applauded and whistled.  
"Shut it, wont you? I didn't mean to do that." Ron said. His face had to be the reddest he could remember in a long, long time. But—he had to wonder about what he had just done. Your first kiss is suppose to be really special, right? He imagined it feeling different than it just had. Well, he had also imagined kissing Hermione.  
The left the elevator and slid on over to room 205.  
"Uh, Fred... are you sure you don't have a key?" George asked nervously.  
"Whhhyyyy...?" he said slowly, even though he had to already know... Percy had locked them out.  
"The door wont budge!" Ron whined.  
"Good observation, junior. Now how about the time?" Fred rolled his eyes, while the trio all stood wondering what they should do next.  
"I know—lets just spend the night in Ginny's room!" George said finally. Ron tiptoed across the hall and knocked on Ginny's door. He knocked...and knocked... and knocked... to no avail. Ginny apparently was sleeping like a rock.  
"Hey, yo, genius! Stop knocking before you wake-up the whole hall!" a girl's voice hissed at them all. They turned and saw Ginny, streaking down the hallway with her key out.  
"Why didn't you get the extra key from the desk like Mum told you?" Ginny demanded as she slid the key in the lock.  
"Don't change the subject! Where have you been?" George hissed, even though nobody had said anything on that matter.  
"No, where have YOU been?" Ginny said, and Ron knew that if it hadn't been so dark Ginny would be as red as he had been on the elevator.  
"We asked you first!" George said, sitting on an extra bed.  
"Hey! How come your bathroom is bigger than ours?" Fred whined.  
"I was out... getting ice." Ginny smiled angelically. "Now, get out of my room!"  
Fred hurried down again to fetch the key they had been sent for in the first place, and George and Ron tried to avoid all questions. They didn't want to know where the other had been, because then they'd have something to hold over eachothers heads. Ron could just imagine Ginny saying, "But Mum! Ron was out with Monica!" everyone would forget about Ginny's midnight meeting, then.  
Finally, Fred returned, and quietly they let themselves back into their room. 


	10. Breakfast with the Weasly's

Here's the next chapter! ITS SUMMER! no more schooling till August!

* * *

The next morning Fred woke Ron up at 6:30.

"Oy, what do you think you're doing?" Ron groaned, yanking the covers back up to his chin.

"Mum and Dad said we're leaving at 8:00. Everyone's eating breakfast at 7:30, and we all still have to take showers. So, GET UP!" George bellowed from across the room. 

"Of course, pretty boy Percy's already in the shower... and he hasn't said anything to us all morning..." Fred added in an undertone. 

"Not that I'm complaining..." George added. 

It took thirty minutes for all the boys to shower and get dressed (in silence, even). 

"Thirty extra minutes..."George calculated, all by himself, "what shall we do with our time?" he wondered aloud. Percy gave him a dirty look as he pulled on his shoes. 

"I was thinking we could go hold the bellboys hostage, hex the elevator so that everyone that tries to go to the seventh floor ends up in China, then break into the employee break room." Fred said, fingering his invisible goatee. 

"Oh, but that will leave us with ten extra minutes!" Ron said, trying to look thoughtful. 

Percy looked as if his head was going to explode. "You three aren't going anywhere if you don't want me to tell Mum and Dad that you left your rooms last night!" he said finally. 

"What d'you mean, Perce?" George looked concerned. "We didn't go anywhere!" 

"Don't play dumb with me! You blatantly left the room when I told you not to!" Percy glared as he perched on the edge of the bed. Just then, Ron realized that Percy was up for the position of Head Boy at Hogwarts, it being his seventh year and all. He figured that Percy was using his brothers as practice for when he was in control of the whole of Gryffindor students. 

"Sorry Percy! I don't know what that word means. I've an idea though, Fred! Let's go down to breakfast and surprise Mum and Dad!" George ignored Percy's commands. 

"What a spiffing idea!" Ron exclaimed. 

"Yes, won't Mummy Dearest and Daddy Darling be surprised?" Fred exclaimed. 

The trio sped from the room despite Percy's shouts from behind them. 

As they dashed into the elevator, the twins had to lean against the walls to keep from falling over in laughter. 

"Did you see his face? I thought his eyes would pop out of his head!" George snickered. 

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron admitted. 

As they continued talking, Ron watched the numbers at the top of the elevator light up as they passed the floors. 

Suddenly, the elevator stopped moving, and the doors slid open. 

"This isn't the lobby!" George frowned. 

"Excusez-moi!" a very tall, muscular, tanned boy stepped into the elevator. He had longish, dark hair that curled around his ears. He looked vaguely familiar... 

Ron watched George and Fred's mouths fall open, and Ron knew that they were all thinking the same thing. 

Finally, the elevator doors opened again and the group squeezed out into the lobby. 

Fred, George, and Ron all soundlessly turned and headed to the familiar over-stuffed chairs by the fire. 

"Hi Fred!" Maria said cheerfully. 

"Bonjour, George!" Candice seemed to be in a better mood today. 

"Good morning, Ron." Monica said. She seemed to be all giggly today. 

"Oh by the way..." George started. 

"I think we met Jacque on the elevator." Fred finished. 

Candice grinned. "You definitely don't want to end up on his bad side. Last quidditch season, he got suspended from a game for tackling the other team's seeker." Candice giggled slightly, and Maria threw her a dark look. 

"But that was only because he found out that he was dating my sister!" Monica piped up, and she and Candice laughed out loud. 

"He didn't really like the fact that he was on a different Quidditch team." Maria explained hesitantly, and the other two girls laughed harder. 

"How... lovely..." Fred said faintly. 

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! We have to get going! We're going sightseeing today." Candice smiled as they stood up.

  
"Well, have fun!" George smiled. 

"Merci! Bonjour!" the girls left in giggles, their heads bent, whispers floating back to the chairs as they sauntered off. 

"We've got to go, too. We've only got fifteen minutes now to find the dining hall again." Ron reminded the twins. They were too busy watching the girls retreating backs to notice he'd said anything. 

"Oh, what? Right then..." Fred muttered. 

"Talk about delayed reaction!" Ron snickered when they finally stood up. 

"You don't reckon tat the other seeker really was going out with Maria at the time, do you?" Fred said uncertainly. 

"Well, you know how older brothers tend to act sometimes..." George smirked. He and Ron seemed to find it equally funny that Jacque might not approve of Fred. It would be pretty bloody funny watching Fred in a fight without using magic. 

Finally, they walked into the restaurant, and found their table. Actually, they found Ginny at their table. 

"Mum and Dad and Percy are getting coffee." Ginny said as soon as they sat down. 

"What, Ginny, forget how to say hello?" Fred replied glumly. 

"Whats his problem?" Ginny said to George. 

"I don't know... something about a big hostile French guy. Ask Fred." George shrugged. 

"Gin—nnnnnyyyy..." Ron said slowly. 

"What's his na—mmmmeee?"Fred asked, right on cue. Ginny covered her ears with her hands, squeezed her eyes shut and said, "LA LA LA ...can't hear you!" 

Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly and their lovely son Percy strode over. 

"Ginny, what ARE you doing?" Percy frowned. 

Instantly, Ginny returned to her normal state and took a sip of orange juice. 

"Today, we're meeting up will Bill and Charlie at the pyramids. Then, we're going out to lunch. Then, Bill and Charlie have a surprise for us!" Mr. Weasly beamed. 

Ron's eye widened. What kind of surprise could they have? He thought hard. Dragons, maybe? Hopefully. 


	11. Ryan's Treasures of the Pyramids

Over breakfast, Mr. Weasly informed the group of how they were going to get to the pyramids.  
  
"We'll just use the Floo-Powder, and leave from that big fireplace in the lobby. We're going to arrive in this nice little shop that some of Bill and Charlie's friends own." He explained. At the mention of a shop, something reminded Ron that he hadn't got Harry anything for his birthday, which was just around the corner.  
  
"Fred, stop making Ginny make that awful face." Percy commanded. Ron suspected that he was still asking questions.  
  
"Have you noticed, Perce? Ginny looks like that all the time." George said as he made a piece of toast dance across the table.  
  
"George dear, are you sure that you don't want to EAT that toast before we go?" It was Mrs. Weasly's friendly reminder to the family that they should all have eaten the three plates of food that she had set down for them.  
  
"No thanks, Mum. Aren't we ready to go yet?" he asked. George and Fred seemed awfully excited, and it made Ron wonder what they were planning.  
  
"I suppose so... lets go on to the lobby, then!" Mr. Weasly stood up, and ushered the family from the dining hall.  
  
"Now, I'll go first. We're going to Ryan's Treasure's of the Pyramids. There aren't any muggles or anything through that are, so don't worry." Mr. Weasly said of this very fast as they neared the fireplace. The group of chairs seemed to be empty. Ron didn't know if he felt relieved or disappointed.  
  
"Okay, ready?" Mr. Weasly took a handful of Floo-Powder from Mrs. Weasly. "Ryan's Treasures of the Pyramids!" It was a mouthful to say, especially when you're standing in a fireplace.  
  
When Mr. Weasly had disappeared, Mrs. Weasly pushed Ginny forward. She took her Floo-Powder, tossed it in the flames, then stepped in. And when she was gone, it was Ron's turn.  
  
"Right then, Ron. Next is the twins, then Percy, then I'll follow. See you in a bit!" Mrs. Weasly said cheerfully.  
  
So Ron carefully tossed in his Floo-Powder, and stepped in. The last thing he saw before he left for the pyramids was the desk clerk waving him goodbye.  
  
"Ryan's Treasures of the Pyramids!" he exclaimed, and then instantly he was on his way.  
  
When he arrived in the fireplace grate, he coughed up some soot and it made Ginny laugh.  
  
He looked around where he had arrived. The shop was brightly lit, and shelves stretched way to the front of the store. Ron stepped away from the fireplace. Ginny and Mr. Weasly were seated in two chairs against the wall. As Ron walked over, another chair softly 'popped' out of the thin air.  
  
Just then, a tall boy of about twenty walked out of a room next to the fireplace.  
  
"Hullo! I'm Ryan!" he grinned. Ryan had shaggy black hair that he kept shaking out of his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Dad, can I look around?" Ginny tugged on Mr. Weasly's sleeve.  
  
"Of course. Just don't touch anything. Or pick things up. Or breathe on things." He added.  
  
Ron jumped up with Ginny, and they shuffled towards the front of the shop.  
  
"Ooh, look at that!" Ginny pointed to a shelf of whizzing, lit-up spinney things. Only one item, a triangular clearish one, remained still. A poster above the shelf listed all of the names of the items.  
  
"Like those?" Ryan had come up behind Ron. Ginny had wandered off to the next display of glittery things.  
  
"Yeah, but what's that one do?" Ron pointed to the inanimate object.  
  
"That's a Pocket Sneakoscope. If theres anything fishy, you know, a dangerous untrustworthy person around, it will light up and spin around. Hey—you're Bill and Charlie's brother, right? You can have it for free. Your brothers are nice blokes, Ron." Ryan smiled and lifted the Pocket Sneakoscope from off the shelf.  
  
"Hey, thanks!" Ron grinned, and pocketed the Pocket Sneakoscope. "My friend Harry would love this—he's always getting in to trouble." Ron laughed, suddenly realizing what he was going to send to Harry for his birthday.  
  
"Ready to go?" Mrs. Weasly popped up behind them. It seemed like the whole family had arrived. The Weaslys were ready to explore Ancient Egyptian Pyramids.  
  
They left Ryan's shop, and immediately the family was amazed by the sight of the immense pyramids.  
  
"Wooooow..." even the twins were impressed.  
  
As they neared the first pyramid, a person stepped in front of him.  
  
"Are you the tour guide?" Mr. Weasly asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, I am." The tour guide was a young woman, probably about Ryan's age. She had a blonde ponytail and big blue eyes.  
  
"Hi! I'm Fred." Fred elbowed his way to the front of the group.  
  
"Hey." She giggled. "I'm Estella."  
  
"So, do we get to go in these pyramids?" George pushed past Ron to stand next to Estella.  
  
"Some, yes. But some might not be... suitable for younger children." Estella glanced at Ginny and Ron. Ginny huffed a little, but neither said anything.  
  
They walked over to the first pyramid, and Estella began spitting facts.  
  
Ron, the twins, and Ginny poked their heads into the entrance. Percy and their parents stayed behind with Estella.  
  
"Its too dark!" George said with disappointment.  
  
Estella had finished talking and she followed behind them with a lit wand.  
  
The light flooded over the stone walls, illuminating a few small animal bones.  
  
"Most interesting things are going to be in inner tunnels and lairs. Unfortunately, most pharaohs put lots of nice little curses and hexes over their treasures." Estella explained. They left the entrance to the pyramid and walked on.  
  
"Over there is a sphinx. Ancient Egyptians built these in honor of their pet cats." Estella led them over to the next pyramid.  
  
"Hey, Mum, wouldn't Errol look just spiffing as five hundred foot tall statue?" Fred wondered aloud. Mrs. Weasly shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Now this one you might not want your youngest darlings to look in. It contains the remains of a Muggle who suffered under a curse put on the entrance. Its perfectly safe to go in now, though. We think..." she added in an undertone.  
  
"Why don't you go in first Percy, and check things out for us?" George suggested.  
  
"Let's move on to the next one..." Mrs. Weasly said anxiously, and Estella, Ginny and her parents moved forward.  
  
"C'mon, lets look in real quick..." George leaned into the entrance.  
  
"You're crazy!" Percy exclaimed. He started to walk off, but stopped when he heard a yell from Fred.  
  
"Look Percy! A collapsible cauldron!" he yelled.  
  
"Really? How fascinating!" he hurried over, and leaned into the entrance way. As soon as he stepped forward, the twins gave him a humongous push and Percy tumbled into the dark hallway.  
  
"Push, Ron!" George yelled, and together they managed to push the entrance stone about one-half way over the entrance hole.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! RON! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Mrs. Weasly screamed.  
  
"Okay, Mum. If you say so!" Fred shrugged, and they all walked away from the pyramid and from a shrieking Percy.  
  
"GET YOUR BROTHER OUT OF THERE!" she added in another screech.  
  
"Wait!" Estella yelled. "I'll do it!" she ran over to the pyramid, flicked her wand and mumbled a few words, and the stone slid away. Percy fell forward, gasping for air.  
  
"You're not claustrophobic, are ya, Perce? Afraid of the dark?" George frowned, looking the part of a concerned younger brother.  
  
"Gee Percy. You should of told us!" Fred added.  
  
"B...b...bite me." Percey hissed, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
The twins and Ron managed to keep a straight face until Percy had pulled ahead of them. Then, Estella hung back and laughed with them.  
  
"You're the funniest people I've ever met." She giggled.  
  
  



	12. The Radison on Cabbage Street

Here's the next chapter... actually, I don't really know where I'm going with this story! Its not like anyone is actually reading this message, but oh well.

* * *

Dear Harry,   
How's your summer going? We've just arrived in France. Its beautiful here! Have you heard from Ron lately? I bet he's having loads of fun in Egypt. By the way, do you think we could all meet in Diagon Alley at the end of the  
summer? I miss Ron...you too, of course.  
3 from,  
Hermione  


  
Hermione hoped that Harry wouldn't notice the last part of the letter that much. She quickly folded it, and attatched it to the feathery owl on her bed.  
  
Yes, she was in France. Ron was in Egypt. Harry was in... his bedroom at Privet Drive, most likely.  
  
"Poor Harry..." Hermione mumbled as she sent her owl away.  
  
But then Hermione's thoughts turned back to Ron. What was he doing in Egypt? He was probably meeting all sorts of people. The pyramids were probably a blast, too.  
  
The Weasly's had finally finished their tour of the pyramids. The twins had especially enjoyed the last few pyramids, which contained Muggle skeletons with extra heads and limbs.  
  
Estella walked back to Ryan's shop, chatting with Fred and George. Ron, tagging behind, only caught snippets of their conversation.  
  
"A joke shop, eh?"  
  
"Absolutely. Would you care to try a few samples?"  
  
"Sounds promising..."  
  
They all walked to the back of the store, where Ryan was waiting for them.  
  
"We're going back to the hotel to have lunch, and hang around there until Bill and Charlie want to meet for dinner." Mr. Weasly announced. Fred and George's faces brightened and he knew exactly how they planned on spending their time.  
  
Mrs. Weasly had already climbed into the fireplace, and was gone before Ron could blink.  
  
"Wait... where're we going?" Ron grabbed George's arm.  
  
"I don't know, Ron. Make something up, and we'll see you in a few years." He said, carefully removing Ron's hand from his arm.  
  
"Hey, take Percy with you, would you?" Fred added as they turned back to Ryan and Estella.  
  
"No, I'm serious! Whats the name of the hotel?" Ron turned to Mr. Weasly.  
  
"What's that, Ron? Ginny, its your turn." Mr. Weasly gave Ginny her Floo-Powder, then Ron turned around to listen to Ginny say where she was going, but Mr. Weasly started talking again.  
  
"Dad. What. Is. The. Name. Of. The. Hotel.?" Ron enuciated each word as clearly as he could.  
  
"The hotel? It's the—"  
  
"DAD! I'm going now!" Fred yelled.  
  
"The Radison on Old Savannah Road, Ron. Relax." Mr. Weasly laughed  
.  
"Right." Ron smiled. "I'll go next, Dad." Ron stepped forward, took his Floo-Powder, and tossed it into the flames.  
  
Ron cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and said, "Radison on...on..." Ron's nose twitched, and he took another deep breath. Unfortunately, this also caused him to inhale a mouth of soot and dust, and Ron sneezed loudly.  
  
"AACCHHOOO!" Suddenly, he felt as if he were being pulled backwards. Ron was transported somewhere... maybe to a different country, or maybe just down the road. He had no idea.  
  
Finally Ron hit the ground, hard, and rolled out onto the floor. He lay there for a second, trying to catch his breath. Where was he?  
  
Slowly, he sat up and looked around. He had landed himself in a hotel of some sort...  
  
'Great.' He thought. 'I'm in another Radison Hotel...somewhere, ANYwhere, on earth.' He thought sarcastically.  
  
All around Ron people bustled through the lobby.  
  
"Well, I'm definetly not in England." He muttered glumly.  
  
It took Ron a minute, but he figured out that the people around him were speaking French. Ron walked over to the front desk, and grabbed a brochure from a stack on the end. Inside, there was a map of France.  
  
Ron threw the brochure back onto the dek, and went over to the fireplace again. How was he supposed to get back to Old Savannah Road withouth Floo-Powder?  
  
Ron sat down on a bench, and thought hard. He didn't know how to speak very much French, and he might end up somewhere crazy like the Old Ottoman Empire if he tried.  
  
"Ron? Is that you?" a familiar voice called him from behind.  
  
Ron jumped mile on the bench, then whirled around.  
  
"Hermione! I'm so happy to see you I think I might cry." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Well Ron, I'm flattered." She grinned. "But why are you in France? I thought you were supposed to be in Egypt right now!" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him over to a chair. They sat down, and immediately Ron began to explain what had happened.  
  
"Ron, that's awful! But I know why you ended up here." Hermione began to explain.  
  
"Because its fate?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"No! Well, maybe. No, anyway, its because you said 'Radison on Chou!" she worked all of this out particularly fast, and put a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"The Radison on Cabbage?" Ron said blankly.  
  
"Yes, odd isnt it? Anyway, we'll get this sorted out in no time. Lucy has some extra Floo-Powder somewhere, I'm sure."  
  
"Lucy, as in, your nanny Lucy?" Ron squeaked. "No, wait Hermione. There's really something I need to tell you." Ron said quickly, his words running together.  
  
"Yes? I'm listening." Hermione turned and stared at Ron.  
  
"Well, you see, I met his girl at the hotel." He began.  
  
"A girl, Ron? Way to go. I've never seen one of those before." Hermione teased.  
  
"This French girl, named Monica." He continued on as if he had not been interrupted.  
  
"Well, you see, she's really beautiful, and funny too. She's even got a sister and a cousin! Fred and George are in love." Ron said all of this even faster. Hermione leaned back, looking appalled.  
  
"No, I don't see. Are you going somewhere with this?" she demanded, her face twisted into a really funny shape. Ron would have laughed, if he hadn't felt like crying at that particular moment.  
  
"Yes! I found out, Hermione, that I don't like her at all! She's pretty, but a little airy. She's just not you, Hermione! Everytime I look at her I always end up thinking about you!" Ron exclaimed, and instantly he wished that he could take it all back. Hermione's face remained unchanged, and finally she said softly, "Oh Ron... you have to go now."  
  
Eventually Hermione returned to the lobby with Lucy, who gave Ron the Floo-Powder he needed. As he turned to leave France, he gave Hermione one last look. She still had the pinched look of someone trying really hard not to scream.  
  
"Radison on Old Savannah Road." Ron nearly whispered. Finally, he was going back to his own hotel. 


	13. Dinner with Bill and Charlie

Yay! I have reviews again! Thanks to all of y'all! I would name you here, but my computer's being all screwy so I will on the next chapter. Btw... I wanted to say 'yall' SO many times during this chapter, it was hilarious. I can just see Ron or Harry going, "Come on, y'all!"

* * *

When Ron finally climbed out of the fireplace, people ran at him from all sides.  
  
"Ron! Where'd you come from?"  
  
"Ronald Weasly! Did you do that on purpose?"  
  
"Ron! Where did you GO?"  
  
"Ron, what happened?"  
  
Ron sank to the ground, and his mother gasped.  
  
"France. No. The Radison on Chou. I practically asked Hermione to marry me, and she didn't say a thing. Just sent me away." Ron answered each of the questions in a monotone as he stared at the wall in front of him.  
  
"Oh, poor Ron!" Mrs. Weasly simpered.  
  
"Yeah, poor Ron..." Fred stared at him as if he had grown an extra head.  
  
"The Radison on Chou? That figures..." Mr. Weasly looked thoughtful. Percy looked scandalized.  
  
"Was France pretty?" Ginny wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah. Bloody brilliant." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you and your brothers just go to your room until dinner, okay?" Mrs. Weasly pulled Ron to his feet.  
  
"I'm okay Mum, really." He mumbled.  
  
On the elevator, nobody said anything. Not even Percy.  
  
But Fred and George stared at him. Ron wondered if they were wishing they would have told Ron where to go. No, they were probably wishing they had thought of it first.  
  
When they got into their room, Ron threw himself across his bed. Suddenly, Percy screamed.  
  
"HEAD BOY! I've done it! Look, this owl's got my badge! Head Boy! Can you believe it?" Percy flashed his badge every which way. Fred, George, and Ron groaned at the same time. Percy ran from the room, and Fred slammed the door.  
  
"I hope he forgot his key..." George muttered.  
  
"Ron... what about Monica?" Fred said after a while.  
  
"I don't like her!" Ron said into his pillow.  
  
"Oh, okay. Just wondering."  
  
"What was that hotel called again?" George asked offhandedly.  
  
"The Radison on Chou. You know, the Radison ACHOO! I sneezed in the fireplace." Ron said, just incase they didn't know. Actually, the whole hotel probably knew what had happened by now.  
  
"Oh... what exactly did you say to Hermione?" Fred wanted to know.  
  
"Okay. I am going to say this ONE time. No more questions after this, okay? I told her that I met this brilliant girl here." Ron said, becoming even quieter into his pillow. It was hard to breathe, laying on a bed face down into a pillow, but Ron didn't move.  
  
"Oh, that was REAL smart, Ron." George sneered.  
  
"I'm not finished! Anyway, then I said that even though she was pretty, she wasn't Hermione. Not as pretty as Hermione, and not as smart. Then she told me to leave." Ron sat up straight. "Percy's back."  
  
Percy began banging on the door.  
  
"Okay, let's pretend we don't hear him. If we let him in, all we're going to hear is..."  
  
"Ron! Fred! George! I'm Head Boy! You can't lock me out!" Percy screamed.  
  
"Well, maybe he'll let us go somewhere now that he's not all uptight about wondering if he got Head Boy." George suggested hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, and Ron's getting with Hermione." Fred said disdainfully.  
  
Ron put his face into his pillow and screamed as loud as he could.  
  
"Ron, Mum says we're leaving to go meet Bill and Charlie now." Ginny poked her head into the doorway of the boy's room. "Wow, its messy in here!" she commented, and then left.  
  
Ron rolled off his bed, and left his room. The rest of his family were already in the lobby, waiting for him.  
  
On the elevator, Ron tried not to think about Hermione. He hoped nobody would metion his little mishap in front of Bill and Charlie.  
  
Finally, Ron walked over to the rest of his family. He tried not to notice the group of girls by the fireplace.  
  
"We're meeting Bill and Charlie at the Egyptian Market Grill. We're going to walk, so lets leave now so we're not late." Mr. Weasly explained.  
  
As they walked out of the hotel, Fred and George waved to the desk clerk guy.  
  
"Lovely bloke, that Mr. Newscape!" George said with an entirely straight face.  
  
If they walked very far, Ron didn't notice. Actually, they could have walked miles and Ron probably wouldn't of cared. At any rate, the Weasly's arrived at the Egyptian Market Grill before Bill and Charlie.  
  
They walked inside, and sat at a large table to wait for Bill and Charlie.  
  
Everyone seemed really quiet, and Ron felt like they were all staring at him. Ron was extremely relieved when his older brothers walked in.  
  
"Bill! Charlie! How nice to see you!" Percy exclaimed as soon as he saw them.  
  
"Oh Bill darling! Look how much you've grown!" Fred yelled, jumping up and pinching Bill's face.  
  
"Charlie! Charles, dear, what a lovely shirt!" George exclaimed, pulling at them hem of Charlie's shirt.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Charlie said, rolling his eyes.  
  
All through dinner, Ron remainded silent...that is, until Ginny said, "Ooh, Ron! Show bill and Charlie your little Sneaky thing!"  
  
"My what? Oh...the Sneakoscope..." Ron suddenly remembered that the Sneakoscope was in his pocket.  
  
"You BOUGHT one of those things? Those things are rubbish! Tourist trash." Bill frowned. "Completely unreliable."  
  
The Sneakoscope began to spin and lit up on the tabletop.  
  
"I didn't buy it! Ryan gave it to me!" Ron glared.  
  
Across the table, Fred and George were slipping dead beetles into Bill's soup.  
  
It almost made Ron laugh.  
  
"Okay, are you ready for our surprise?" Charlie said after a while.  
  
"The Daily Prophet wants-"  
  
"Actually, they only agreed after we kindly suggested through many, many owls-"  
  
"To take our picture! We'll be on the front page!" Bill announced. The whole family looked thrilled. Ron tried to look mildly interested.  
  
So, after dinner, Bill and Charlie marched everyone down to the pyramids where the photographers were waiting.  
  
At first, Ron wondered why they'd want a picture in the pitch dark. But once they set everyone in a nice, happy group, one of the photographers put a nice, bright spell that left everyone squinting. Ron forced a smile through all 50 pictures the picture-happy photographer snapped. Ron could barely see Percy's bright, shining badge through all the dots swimming across his line of vision.  
  
"This will be on tomorrow's edition." The photographer announced.  
  
"Ooh, brilliant!" Ginny giggled.  
  
"Wont matter what page its on, now that I've gone blind." Fred was blinking like mad.  
  
The whole way back to hotel the family was bombarding Bill and Charlie with questions.  
  
"What is it like at your job, Bill?"  
  
"Why are you wearing your hair like that, Bill?"  
  
"Are you staying at the hotel?"  
  
This question caught Ron's attention.  
  
"No, we're going back to our housing after we walk to the hotel with you all." Charlie explained.  
  
"Arent you all leaving soon?" Bill asked.  
  
"One more week. We're going back home next Friday." Mrs. Weasly explained.  
  
It suddenly dawned on Ron that Monica, Maria, and Candice were leaving for France again on Monday. Fred and George seemed to be thinking the same thing, because they both frowned and started whispering to each other.  
  
"Well dear, we'll be sure to meet up again before WE go home, okay?" Mrs. Weasly teased.  
  
Home. Harry, Hermione, Hogwarts... they all could be associated with home. Had Hermione told Harry about what had happened? Would Ron tell Harry? What would happen when they went back to Hogwarts?  
  
Bill and Charlie left for wherever they were staying. Ron wasn't really thinking too much into that at the moment.  
  
As they walked into the hotel, the desk guy (whatever his real name was) waved again.  
  
The whole family crowded onto the elevator. Mr. Weasly mentioned buying extra copies of the Daily Prophet to send to relatives and friends. Mrs. Weasly told everyone that could sight see tomorrow as long as they let her or Mr. Weasly know where they were going. Ron wondered when when she was going to add, "Oh, and Percy's going with you" but she didn't. She didn't even tell Fred and George they had to stay near the hotel, much less in Egypt. Ron wondered if they had gone mad.  
  
Finally, the elevator stopped at the right floor. Percy opened the door to their room, and Ron brushed past the twins.  
  
The twins headed for the showers. Ron headed for his bed. Percy headed for his Head Boy badge.  
  
Ron rolled over so that he faced the wall. He just wished he could quit thinking about Hermione. 


	14. Nightime Talks

Okay—this story is getting near the end! Its been loads of fun to write! Thanks for all my reviews from y'all nice peoples lol... One thing I noticed, though, was that nobody asked me about why all the guys wear flip flops—but Kathryn knows why! Plaid and flip flops are an inside joke sorta cause guys look so hott when they wear them together!

* * *

Ron could barely sleep. He tossed and turned all night. Finally, he decided that there was no way he was going to stay cooped up all night.  
  
He threw off his covers and stood up, expecting to have to sneak out. He was completely surprised to see Fred and George's beds empty, and Percy's head underneath his pillow. He probably had on his furry earmuffs and silk blindfold.  
  
Carefully, Ron slid on a hoodie and flip flops. Then, he carefully tiptoed out of the room and carefully shut the door behind him.  
  
Ron shoved his hands into the front pockets of his hoodie and kept his head down as he shuffled down the hall.  
  
He had no idea where he was going, but it had to be better than tossing and turning. What he couldn't get over, though, was that Fred and George hadnt even invited him out. Even if he didn't like Monica.  
  
He got on the elevator, hoping that Jacque wouldn't be taking any night time strolls.  
  
Ron watched through the glass walls of the elevator for Ginny, but he didn't see her. He hoped that she would have enough sense to say in tonight.  
  
When the elevator doors opened, Ron walked away from the fireplace. He was headed to talk to someone he really hoped would listen.  
  
"Er, I know you don't know me or anything, but can I talk to you?" Ron couldn't believe that he was talking to the strange little bloke running the front desk.  
  
The desk man laughed, and waved him over.  
  
"I'm all ears. But before you start, let me ask you something. Are all those red-headed kids running around here related to you?" he asked as Ron pulled up a chair. Ron turned to face the man and kept his back purposely to the fireplace and chairs.  
  
"Probably. Hey, have you seen a red-haired girl of about twelve running around here?" Ron asked with interest.  
  
"Sure have! She walks around with a little French boy. Actually, theres a whole load of French people all here together. By the way, I'm Mr. Newscape. I believe I met your brothers Fred and George." Ron wasn't completely surprised that George had been telling the truth.  
  
"Well anyway, what did you need to talk about?" Mr. Newscape rummaged around in a drawer for a while, finally coming up with two chocolate frogs.  
  
"Well... you'll have to promise not to laugh." Ron frowned.  
  
"I promise." Said Mr. Newscape, opening his chocolate frog.  
  
"Well, I have just discovered that I like my best friend... that happens to be a girl, of course."  
  
"Eh, that CAN be complicated.  
  
"Well, for two years I always thought she was... just a friend. We always cracked jokes about eacthother, hung out together, and fought mildly. Just as friends. But then my family went on vacation. Came here. Those French girls running around are awfully pretty, Mr. Newscape. Fred and George think so, too. They thought for sure I liked Monica. But I couldn't. I can't! When I kissed Monica, I knew for sure that I don't care about her at all. Hermione's the one! She's the one who always knows what to do under pressure. She's so smart! And sweet! She really cares about people. She's—Hermione. How cant you love her?"  
  
"Ron? Do you really feel that way?" Ron nearly choked on his chocolate frog. He whirled around, then jumped off his chair.  
  
Hermione stood before him. Her eyes were wide and a little red.  
  
"Hermione! When did you get here?" Ron gasped.  
  
"Fred and George came and got me straight out of my hotel room, just now." Hermione explained. She twisted the hem of her shirt nervously.  
  
"Fred and George did WHAT?" Ron exclaimed. He could scarcely believe his prankster brothers could do something so sweet. Ron felt awkward, though, because Ron was on one side of the desk, and Hermione was standing nervously by herself in the open.  
  
"You heard her. We knew how horrible yo felt, Ron, and so we—being the sweet, caring older brothers we are—went to Chou Street and fetched your love." Fred crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air. "C'mon George. Let's give them some space and go back to the room. Hermione, you know how to get back." Fred and George stomped off to the elevator, and Ron knew the'd be watching the whole ride up.  
  
"Go talk to her, then!" Mr. Newscape hissed, and gave Ron a tiny shove. "And good luck!!"  
  
Ron swallowed hard and walked around the desk. "Lets go sit down by the fire. I need to explain." Ron muttered. Hermione followed him over to the chairs and took the chair across from Ron's.  
  
Ron didn't know what time it was in France, but Hermione had on a matchng track jacket and jogging pants in bright pink with white stripes down the sides.  
  
"Well, I guess you heard a lot of what I said..." Ron started, staring at the ground.  
  
"Yes, I heard it all. But I'll hear it again." For the first time all night, Hermione smiled.  
  
"Okay. Hermione, I thought of you only as a friend in the past. But lately, I've realized how much I really care for you! I was going to explain earlier, but you kind of—no offense—went all mental on me." Ron smiled shyly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that." Hermione blushed. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but I thought you were joking! I've always liked you, Ron, but I didn't want anyone to figure out because I thought that it would ruin our friendship—your's, Harry's and mine. That's why I joke and tease you all the time. So when you came up and started talking about liking ME, I thought that somehow you learned I liked you and just wanted to tease me." Hermione said quietly. The fire popped, making them both jump.  
  
"Listen, we know we like each other, but what are we going to do about it?" Ron whispered. Hermione got up, and moved to the chair next to Ron.  
  
"We cant tell Harry. What if we lost our best friend? What if we really did... become more than friends, then broke up? Think about the friendship we'd ruin." They finally stared at each other, into each other's eyes.  
  
"I know you're right, Hermione. But I care so much about you!" Ron said desperately. It was so crazy- he was only 12 and already he knew that he had found the absolute love of his life.  
  
"Well, maybe we could just try things for a while. Just pretend nothing's changed when we're around Harry." Hermione deducted.  
  
"Hermione, you're amazing." Ron grinned.  
  
"Ron, I hate it, but I've got to go back to France now before my Mum and Dad find out I'm gone. You should probably get back before Percy wakes up." Hermione smiled mischievously. Fred and George must of filled Hermione in on EVERYTHING.  
  
Hermione had turned to go, but Ron couldn't resist calling her back. It was perfect timing this time.  
  
"Hermione, wait." As Hermione turned back, Ron leaned in. This time, there was no mistake in where Ron was aiming. And Hermione definitely didn't have to turn her head. 


	15. Departures and Discoveries

So sorry I haven't updated in like, forever! I just got back from vacation at the beach. Hope yall like this chapter!

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning, and nearly had a heart attack. Fred's face was an inch away from his.  
  
"Ron's up!" Fred announced cheerfully.  
  
"What. Are. You. Doing?" he exclaimed, bewildered.  
  
"We want to know what happened last night, but Mum said we can't wake you up." George explained as he sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
"You told Mum?" Ron screeched.  
  
"Sshhh! Percy's asleep! And no, we're just playing. But really! What happened?" Fred demanded.  
  
"We're going out. Sort of." Ron muttered. He rolled over so he faced the twins, who didn't looked convinced.  
  
"You kissed her, didn't you?" Fred pried.  
  
Ron smirked and said evenly, "I don't kiss and tell."  
  
"Oh shut up!" George rolled his eyes and threw one of the big, velvet purple pillows off of his bed at him.  
  
"Have you talked to Monica yet?" Fred had brought up the one thing Ron really didn't want to talk about.  
  
"No... do I have to?" he whined, pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"Absolutely! Don't be a jerk!" George and Fred walked over to his bed, and snatched the blankets off. They grabbed Ron by the arms and lifted him easily off the bed.  
  
"Go walk around 'til you find her. Better yet, go ask your pal Mr. Newscape." Fred ordered.  
  
They pushed Ron out of the room. He sighed and shut the door after himself. He had no idea where to start.  
  
Suddenly it occurred to Ron that there were more floors above his. He also knew that Monica's floor was below the floor he was on, but he didn't know where she was.  
  
Ron stepped into the elevator, and decided he'd rather go up than down. Ron knew that made no sense, but he figured out exactly how he was going to say to Monica yet. He certainly didn't want to accidently run into her downstairs yet.  
  
Ron pushed the button for the very top floor. He didn't know what was there, but he was about to find out.  
  
When the doors opened, Ron stepped out and looked around. On the right wall was a directory that read:  
  
Swimming Pool: --  
  
Owl Post: --  
  
Elevator: Turn Around  
  
Stairs: --  
  
The Owl Post! He could at least write Harry or Hermione a letter while he was thinking. It was better than wandering around forever.  
  
Ron followed the arrows down the hall and around a corner. Finally he reached the dome-shaped room full of multi-colored owls of different shapes and sizes.  
  
Ron walked over to a table in the middle of the room. On the table were stacks of parchment, stationary, postcards, feathers and ink.  
  
The postcards were pieces of parchment with a moving picture of pyramids and tourists on one side and a place to write on the other.  
  
He paused before scratching out:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hope your summer's going good. Egypt's brilliant. Can't wait until we all meet up in Diagon Alley, though.  
  
Ron  
  
Quickly, he rolled up the letter and put his feather back with the others.  
  
Without really thinking, Ron walked over to a back row of owls. He attached the letter to the owl and carried it over to a window.  
  
"Harry Potter. Privet Drive." Ron said softly, and gently tossed the owl out the window.  
  
"Sure hope it can fly." Said a familiar voice. Ron winced slightly, and turned around.  
  
"Monica." He said quietly.  
  
"Ron. I need to tell you something." She said even more softly.  
  
"Me too. I mean, I need to tell you something, too." Ron laughed a little, leaning against the window pane.  
  
"Lets go downstairs. It' a little cold in here." Monica motioned towards the open window.  
  
They left the Owlry, and Ron quickly thought about what he was going to say to her.  
  
They got on the elevator, but neither of them pushed the down button. Instead, Monica sat down on the glass floor.  
  
"People will hear us in the lobby." She explained.  
  
The elevator doors shut, but it remained still. Ron sat down finally, and hugged his knees to his chest.  
  
"Well, I' been thinking, Ron." Monica started.  
  
"I like you a lot and all, but I have to tell you something." She paused, twisting a strand of long brown hair around her finger.  
  
"I'm listening." He prodded.  
  
"Well, the thing is..." she continued in her thick, French accent.  
  
"Monica, do you have a boyfriend?" It finally clicked in Ron's head. That's probably why she was in the Owlry by herself, writing a letter at the crack of dawn. She must feel super guilty after kissing someone else.  
  
A wave of relief washed across her face and she leaned against the glass wall. "Oui! I don't know how to tell you, Ron. You're such a sweet kid! Honestly, my sister and gave me such a hard time about this because they're fascinated with your brothers." She giggled a little bit. "They thought that if I told you the truth your brothers would be mad. But I don't feel right lying to you, Ron. I know this sounds cliche, but do you think we could still be friends? Maybe you could even come visit me in France sometime." Monica sat up straighter, looking hopefully at him.  
  
"Sure! And, I guess I need to tell you something, too. My best friend sort of came to the hotel yesterday, and we figured out we're tired of being just friends. I feel awful for dragging you along, Monica." But Ron felt loads better for admitting it.  
  
"If you don't mind, Monica, I should go back to my floor before my parents get up." Ron stood up and pressed his floor number.  
  
"Oh, that's super." She said sweetly. "By the way, Ron. Tell your brothers to come and see and Maria and me before we all leave, okay? You come too! We're leaving Monday at seven A.M." Monica waved to Ron as he stepped off the elevator.  
  
"See you around, Monica." Ron said without turning around. He continued down the hall, wondering what time it was and who all was up yet. Just as he turned the corner, Ginny's door was swinging closed. With a smile, Ron lightly knocked on his room door. In an instant, the door flew open and he was pulled inside.  
  
Monday had arrived. Bright and early, Fred and George were hauling Ron out of bed.  
  
"Let's get going before Percy wakes up and starts pitching his princess fit." George yawned.  
  
The group trudged down the hall to the elevator, each one yawning sleepily.  
  
"I cant believe its almost time to go back to school." Ron said to fill up the empty, quiet air.  
  
"I know it. This year's going to be great." Fred smiled mysteriously and George nudged him.  
  
"Hey... is that Ginny?" George leaned against the glass and pointed to the redhead girl sitting by the fire.  
  
"Hey, yeah! I wonder what she's doing..." Ron couldn't help but laugh. She'd been hanging out with a French boy, so of course she'd come to say bye.  
  
They quickly strolled across the lobby to where Candice, Maria, Monica, and Ginny all stood by piles and piles of luggage.  
  
"Oy! There they are!" Ginny called out.  
  
"Fred!"  
  
"George!"  
  
"Ron! Glad you all remembered." Monica smiled brightly.  
  
"We'd never miss this!" George exclaimed.  
  
"Wont you come and visit us sometime?" asked. Ron was surprised she was being so nice and polite.  
  
"Candice! Maria! Monica! Where's Jacque?" A very tall woman bustled over. She had dark hair and dark eyes, and she looked just like Monica.  
  
"Upstairs, still getting all his bags." Maria said cheerfully. "Mum, this is Fred, George, and Ron, our new English friends." She added.  
  
"Lovely to meet you, Ron, uh, Fred and George." She said. Their mum looked back and forth from Fred and George, probably trying to decide which one was which.  
  
"And this is Ginny, their sister." Monica added.  
  
"Oh look, here comes Jacque!" Jacque, the extremely tall, tan brother was hauling about five bags across the lobby with no problem at all.  
  
"So, are we ready now?" Monica' mother asked, as added his bags to the girls'.  
  
"Bye Ron! Thanks for everything." Monica smiled widely.  
  
Fred and George said their good-byes to Maria and while Ron turned his attention over to Ginny. She was giving , who was older than both Fred and George, a hug. Even Monica looked surprised.  
  
"Good-bye, little Ginny! I hope everything works out between you and —him!" said, not really bothering to keep her voice down.  
  
"Jacque? It was you were out with all the time?" Fred demanded. He looked outraged. George looked like he was trying so hard not to laugh his head might pop off.  
  
"Yes! We talked about all sorts of things. Much better than talking about boys to you. He actually listened." Ginny explained in a rush. "Can' we talk about this later? They're about to leave." She pointed out.  
  
"Right then... but we ARE going to discuss this!" Fred glared.  
  
"Come visit, anytime!" grinned.  
  
"I'll write everyday." Monica promised.  
  
"Good luck with Elaine!" Ginny giggled.  
  
After one last hug all around, they headed to the front door. The girls turned around and blew kisses, and waved right before they walked out the door.  
  
"Well, wasn't that fun." Said George cheerfully.  
  
"Jacque, Ginny? Wasn't there someone else a little younger here?" Fred asked in disbelief.  
  
"Its not like that!" Ginny argued. "All we did was talk. He said he doesn't understand his girlfriend, Elaine, and I asked him about Har—some people. That's all. I wasn't out visiting French hotels, or sitting up by the fire until all hours of the night." She glared .  
  
"Oh, be quiet." Fred said finally.  
  
"I won't tell if you won't." Ginny said sweetly. 


	16. Homework with Hermione

Okay! Here's chapter 16, I hope its super. Oh yeah, just for the record, I don't own Ron, Hermione, the Weasly's, Diagon Alley, or any of that super stuff. I do own Lucy's character, I guess.

* * *

Ron sat on the edge of his bed. Not the hotel bed in Egypt, but HIS orange, familiar bed.  
  
The Weasly's had returned to the Burrow, and Ron couldn't be happier. He had loved the vacation and all, but he missed life at the Burrow. He missed life at Hogwarts.  
  
It was Harry's birthday, and he hadn't quite worked out how he was going to get Harry's present to him. Errol was off, Percy having sent a "super important delivery". Fred and George reckoned it was going to Penelope.  
  
He had just finished his card and letter. This letter was a bit more personal than all the others he had sent from Egypt. Harry probably thought that Ron was going crazy because he kept repeating himself.  
  
'TAP TAP TAP.'  
  
Ron jumped up and ran to the window. Hedwig and Errol fluttered into Ron's room and pecked around his desk.  
  
"Errol! When did you get back?" he exclaimed. Errol was looking a little sickly, but Ron figured that he could make it to Harry's house.  
  
"Don't forget to go to Hermione's!" Ron petted the snowy owl's feathers as he attached the Sneakoscope, letter, and homemade birthday card to her and Errol.  
  
"You have to go with Hedwig, and take these to Harry." Ron explained to Errol.  
  
When the owls left Ron's room, he went into the hallway. He would have kept going, but he heard Ginny talking to herself in her room. Very quietly, he tiptoed down the hall and stood outside the door.  
  
"Dear Harry." She was saying.  
  
"I hope you are having a super birthday. We just got back from Egypt. It was super interesting, but rather boring sometimes with no one my age there." At this, Ron rolled his eyes. Ginny kept going. "What have you been doing this summer? I hope it wasn't too boring. Can't wait until we meet up—"all of a sudden, Ginny stopped reading midsentence.  
  
"RONALD WEASLY! YOU SNEAK!" Ginny screeched.  
  
"You were listening to me!" she hollered.  
  
"Was not!" Ron exclaimed hastily, backing up. He kept going until his back was against the banister of the stairs.  
  
Ginny rounded on him, standing on her tiptoes to try and be face-to- face with Ron.  
  
"I was going downstairs!" Ron protested.  
  
"Why'd you stop, then?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"I cant help it you were reading outloud! Shut your door next time!" Ron pushed past Ginny and headed down the stairs. Ginny slammed her door.  
  
"Be nice to your sister, darling." Said a frowning picture frame.  
  
"Shove it." Ron muttered, and skidded into the kitchen in his sock feet.  
  
"Mum! Whats for dinner?" Ron asked his mother, who was digging around in a drawer.  
  
"Whatever you want to help me make." She said sweetly.  
  
Ron helped his mother prepare dinner, and the two talked about rather random things, like school and the weather.  
  
"Next week we're going into Diagon Alley to shop for school things. As soon as we get your letters and lists from the school, write Hermione and Harry to plan a date, okay? Oh by the way, after dinner, you and your brothers need to de-gnome the garden after dinner." And the randomness continued.

* * *

After dinner, Ron dragged his brothers out to the garden. None of them were very happy about it.  
  
"I've got so many things I need to be doing right now!" Percy groaned as he chased after a gnome.  
  
"Oh Perce, your homework CAN wait." Fred sniffed as he threw a gnome over the low garden wall.  
  
Homework... why did that sound so omnious? Then Ron realized-- it definitely couldn't wait for him! He hadn't started it yet!  
  
"Oh... no..." Ron smacked himself on the forehead with a groan.  
  
"What Ron, forget Hermione's birthday or something?" George asked innocently as the snatched up a gnome.  
  
"Bite me, George. Are we done yet?" His brothers looked around the garden, which looked nice and gnome-free.  
  
"Yes! Finally!" they hurried down the walk and back into the house just as dark settled.

* * *

Hermione, Tomorrow, do you want to meet me in Diagon Alley and help me do some homework?  
Love,  
Ron  
  
Ron then realized that Errol was back, so he couldn't send it just yet. He folded his letter and then left his room.  
  
As soon as Ron passed Ginny's room, she slammed her door. Ron stuck out his tounge and the closed door before heading down the stairs.  
  
"Er...Dad!" Mr. Weasly was sitting at the kitchen table, idly flipping through the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Er...Ron!" his Dad looked up at Ron, and then went back to the paper.  
  
"I was wondering... could maybe I go to Diagon Alley tomorrow with Hermione and do some homework?" Ron figured that he had a better chance asking his Dad for permission rather than his Mum.  
  
"Well, sure Ron, that sounds okay."  
  
"Thanks Dad!" Ron turned to leave, but his father called him back.  
  
"You be careful, okay? No talking to strangers or any nonsense like that. No dark alleys, or deserted areas. Stick to highly-populated places. And Ron—you had better just be doing your homework." Mr. Weasly ruffled the paper, and Ron took that as an invitation to leave.  
  
"Sure thing, Dad." Ron called over his shoulder. As he reached the stairs, a picture frame called out, "Shhh! Ginny's asleep!"  
  
"Your pushing it, Aunt Liddy." Ron warned. He went thundering up the stairs, just to spite his old great aunt.

* * *

Errol didn't come back until the next day, so Ron had to revise his letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Do you want to meet me in Diagon Alley today? I figured we could do some homework together.  
Love,  
Ron  
  
Ron liked this letter a lot better. Sort of nicer. It didn't make Ron sound like he wanted to take advantage of Hermione.  
  
When Errol had departed, Ron went downstairs to get some breakfast.  
  
Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a piece of toast. When she saw Ron, she stood up, turned her chair completely around, and then sat back down and ate her toast.  
  
"Ron dear, your breakfast is on the table." Said Mrs. Weasly without turning around.  
  
"But go call your brothers down first."  
  
Ron walked to the bottom of the stairs, smiled and sweet Aunt Liddy in her frame, and then bellowed, "PERCY! FRED! GEORGE! BREAKFAST!" then went and sat down.  
  
"I could of done that!" Mrs. Weasly said as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Where's Dad?" asked Ron, suddenly realizing that his Dad's chair was empty.  
  
"Got called in early." Mrs. Weasly explained. "But he told me you wanted to go to Diagon Alley with Hermione."  
  
The twins and Percy came stomping down the stairs.  
  
"What? I want to go!" George exclaimed.  
  
"I was going to make you two go anyway." Mrs. Weasly sat down at the table.  
  
"I want to go, too." Ginny said, banging her fork down.  
  
"No way!" Ron glared.  
  
"Of course you can go, Ginny dear!" Mrs. Weasly gave Ron a dirty look.  
  
When Mrs. Weasly turned around to tell Fred and George what was expected of them, Ginny stuck her tounge out at Ron.  
  
After breakfast, Ron went upstairs to get dressed. Ron was happy to see Errol sprawled out across his desk.  
  
Ron,  
Sounds good. I don't suppose Harry could make it. Ah well, we'll get it done. Meet me at 11:00 outside the Leaky Cauldron.  
Love from, Hermione  
  
At a quarter to eleven Ron sat outside the Leaky Cauldron with Fred, George, and Ginny.  
  
"Do us a favor, Ron, and keep scheduling these little playdates with Hermione, okay?" Fred stood up.  
  
"Fred and I have some tings to do. That means that you have to keep an eye out on Ginny, okay?" George and Fred walked off after giving them a nice little wave.  
  
"Hear that, Ginny? You get to wander about aimlessly as long as you keep 20 feet away from Hermione and me." Ron said cheerfully. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.  
  
"Come Ron, that's not nice!" Ron and Ginny whirled around to see Hermione and Lucy. Hermione reached over and pulled Ron to his feet.  
  
"Let's go to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour so we can sit out on that deck of their's. You come too, Ginny.' Hermione smiled as she switched her back to her other arm. "Ron... where is your homework?"  
  
Ron winced a little. Hermione had finally noticed that his hands were empty.  
  
"See what had happened was..." he filled Hermione in on why he had pushed his homework assignments aside as they walked to Florean's. She didn't look happy, but she agreed to help him as long as she didn't end up doing it all for him.  
  
Once they got to the ice-cream parlour, they walked inside and then through the back door to the deck.  
  
"Alright, you three. How about sundaes all around, my treat?" Lucy smiled at them as Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all took a seat at a table.  
  
"Hey Ginny, after you eat this, how about you and I go check out that new shop down by that Quidditch shop?" Lucy added before she turned to go back inside.  
  
"Hey! Can I just get an ice-cream cone and go now?" Ginny asked excitedly. Hermione gave Ginny an encouraging smile.  
  
"Sure! Okay, then, your ice-creams will be out in a flash, but we're going to head on. Hermione, Ron, no snogging until your at least half-way finished with your assignments, okay?" Lucy teased.  
  
"We'll try to contain ourselves, Luce." Hermione laughed a little, and then Ginny and Lucy left.  
  
"Shall we get started, then?" Ron said brightly. 


	17. How DOES ice cream get on your nose?

I know this chapter's shhhhoooorrttt, but I'm sure y'all are out there just dying for it ::rolls eyes:: so here it is!

Disclaimer: y'all know I don't own this stuff, but apparently I gotta say it, so : I don't own Harry Potter or his lovely little friends.

* * *

Surprisingly, Mrs. Weasly let Hermione and Ron continue to meet in Diagon Alley. She even let Fred and George continues to wander around. Mrs. Weasly did know, however, that Lucy always checked up on Ron, Hermione, and usually kept Ginny away from the pair. Ron figured that Mrs. Weasly checked up on Fred and George herself.One particularly hot afternoon on the deck of Florean's, Hermione was having difficulty keeping Ron's attention."Look, Ron, do you want to do this essay yourself?" Hermione said impatiently, clicking her spoon against her ice-cream bowl."Huh... what were you saying?" Ron looking up from his swirling colors of melting ice cream."Ron! That's not funny!" Hermione glared."I was only joking. Its just so hard to concentrate on what you're saying when you've got ice cream on your nose." Ron said innocently, leaning his head on one hand and staring Hermione in the face."Ron, I'm being serious. There's nothing on my face and you know it." Hermione said crossly."Okay, if you want to walk around with ice cream on you face, I guess that's your choice." Ron shrugged."Alright then, Mr. Smartypants, where is it?" Hermione leaned across the table with a very expectant look on her face."Riiiiiiight here." Ron said sweetly, and leaned in to kiss Hermione."Ron? Hermione? What are you doing?" a very familiar, bewildered voice asked right behind them. 


	18. I wonder who that could be

Last chapter! At last. Thanks for all my reviews I've gotten from y'all. I love it when people have nice things to say!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.

P.S.: I'm starting a new story sooooon! :P

* * *

Hermione and Ron jumped back as if they had both just kissed the stove.  
  
Harry Potter stood beside the table with his hands on his hips, looking as if he didn't quite know where he was.  
  
"Oh, Harry! How lovely to see you!" Ron said in the same guilty tone a little kid would have used if he had got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"Uh, well, this is a surprise." Harry said finally.  
  
"Wait a second... what are you doing here?" Hermione had come to the same realization Ron just had—Harry was supposed to be locked away in his room on Privet Drive.  
  
"Er... long story." He said, taking a seat next to Ron.  
  
"But first, what are you two doing here?" Harry leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Well, to make a long story short..." Hermione trailed off, looking over at Ron.  
  
"I asked her out while we were in Egypt and now we're doing homework." Ron said. He figured that Harry had already guessed that much. Random people just don't walk up to each other in the street and start making out.  
  
"We?" Harry looked mildly surprised. "Why wasn't I invited?"  
  
"I wasn't invited either. Fred and George sort of kidnapped me from my hotel in France." Hermione explained quickly.  
  
"Oh okay, please continue then." Harry said as if it all made perfect sense.  
  
"That's all, really." Hermione stirred her melted ice cream.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here?" Ginny and Lucy had come stomping across the deck. Ron was sort of glad Harry had caught them and not Ginny. The last thing he needed was the whole house knowing how he had snogged Hermione in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Oh, Ginny!" Harry said with a smile. And then, he quickly frowned and said, "Oh, Ginny." in a much more unenthusiastic voice.  
  
Hermione looked across the table at Ron and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Lucy, do you mind if we talk a while?" Hermione asked pointedly.  
  
"Of course not! There's something I need to check on, anyway. I'll be back in thirty minutes!" Lucy waved as she crossed the deck in a few long strides.  
  
"Alright, Harry. We told you what was up with us. So what is wrong with you?" Ron looked at Ginny, then Harry, and then back at Ginny again.  
  
"Well, you didn't tell me you asked out Hermione right away." Harry said defensively.  
  
"I told you now." Ron pointed out.  
  
"I was going to tell you, really..." Harry continued on as if he had not heard Ron.  
  
"Tell me what?" Ron was gripping his ice-cream spoon so hard it looked as if it might break in two.  
  
"I asked Harry out and he said yes!" Ginny broke in finally.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Hermione laughed. "Good for you, Ginny. But I thought you two had gone and murdered someone or something."  
  
"You could of just come right out and said that." Ron added, looking slightly relieved.  
  
"But, you understand that dating my sister means you had better be extra nice to her, right? 'Cause I know where you sleep." Ron grinned to show he was joking. At least, that's what Harry hoped it meant.  
  
Ron leaned back in his chair. This summer hadn't been half-bad. It had certainly brought all his friends closer together. 


End file.
